ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Animated Story Book Movies featuring characters from the Ultraman series
Just as Hello Kitty played the role of fairy tale characters like Cinderella and Snow White, some of the characters from the Ultraman series were in this upcoming soon-to-be-plotted animated movies of fairy tales and other stories. Snow White (it's as long as a movie) An evil queen was living in fear of not only being overthrown by her own stepdaughter, Princess Snow White, but also because of her being the most fairess. Snow White, or Snowy as nickname, must run and hide from the jealous tyrant until she found a hidden cottage that turned out to be her seven guardians, the seven Ultra Heroes of the Land of Light (Leo/Gen Ohtori was from the different planet of Ultras unlike the other six).They helped Snowy get ready for the royal ball in Prince Sentry's castle. There, she, alone with her jester, poisoned Snowy with one of two poison apples and she can be revived with a kiss of her true love, which is Prince Sentry (similar scene of Enchanted 2007 film). The queen won't give up. She angrily summoned and merged with U-killersaurus to destroy Snow White, her seven guardians and the prince. The jester and six villainous monsters joined in. The ultra heroes fought them and get beaten badly by U-killersaurus. Even Ace's Space Q couldn't finish it. Snow White threw the second poisoned apple the queen unnoticely dropped at the monster's mouth. The poison effected the monster a little and was finished by the Ultra Heroes. Snow White and the prince were married and everyone, except lived happily ever after. Characters Snow White, sometimes called Snowy - The princess and main character of this story. Inspiration of Princess Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Equestria Girls series) and Kilala (Kilala Princess manga) Sentry - The prince and Snow White's true love. Inspiration od Flash Sentry (Equestria Girls series) and Rei (Kilala Princess manga) Evil Queen - Snow White's stepmother who threaten to kill women that were more beautiful than her. Jester - The queen's sinister royal jester. He's defeated by Ultraman Leo's Leo Chop. Inspiration of Zorn and Thorn and their merged/combined form, Meltigemini (Final Fantasy IX) Huntsman - He's ordered by the queen to assassin Snow White but instead, he warn her about that tyrant to her and told her to escape. Seven Ultra Heroes, played as the role of the Seven Dwarves of the original Snow White stories. # Ultraman/Shin Hayata; techniques: Ultra Slash and Specium Beam # Ultraseven/Dan Moroboshi; techniques: Emerium Beam, Eye Slugger and Wide Shot # Ultraman Jack/Hideki Goh; techniques: Meteor Kick and Ultra Bracelet (containing Ultra Spark and Ultra Lance) # Ultraman Ace/Seiji Hokuto; techniques: Metallium Ray and Ultra Guillotine # Ultraman Taro/Kotaro Higashi; techniques: Storium Ray, Swallow Kick and Ultra Dynamite # Ultraman Leo/Gen Ohtori; techniques: Leo Kick, Leo Nunchaku and Leo Chop # Ultraman 80/Takeshi Yamato; techniques: Saxium Ray, Buckle Beam, Ultra Ray Lance and Moonsult Kick The queen had a Giga Battle Nizer that stored these monsters # Ex Gomora - defeated by Ultraman's Ultra Slash and Specium Beam # Ex Eleking - defeated by Ultraseven's Eye Slugger # Ex Zetton - defeated by Jack's Ultra Lance after breaking its shutter/barrier with his Meteor Kick # Vaximum, the powered up Vakishim - defeated by Ultraman Ace's Ultra Guillotine # Ex Tyrant II/Deathborn - defeated by Taro's Ultra Dynamite # Ex Red King - defeated by 80's Moonsult Kick and Saxium Ray # U-Killersaurus - defeated by all seven Ultra Heroes after being poisoned by the queen's poisoned apple, along with the queen. Ex_Gomora_movie_I.png|Ex Gomora Ex_eleking.jpg|Ex Eleking Ex_Zetton.png|Ex Zetton Vakishimum.png|Vaximum Tyrant_ex_2.png|Ex Tyrant II/Deathborn Meltigemini.gif|Meltigemini, fusion of Zorn and Thorn in Final Fantasy IX Ex_Red-King_S.png|Ex Red King UKillersaurus.jpg|U-Killersaurus Ultraman vs Gomora.jpg|Ultraman vs Gomora Seven_vs_Eleking.jpg|Ultraseven vs Eleking Zetton_v_Jack.png|Ultraman Jack vs Alien Bat's Zetton Vakishim_4.jpg|Ultraman Ace vs Vakishim, one of Yapool's choju Tyrant_vs_Taro.jpg|Ultraman Taro vs Tyrant Leo1l.jpg|Ultraman Leo Red_king_80.jpg|Ultraman 80 vs Red King The Wizard of Oz The story began in Japan (In the original version of 'The Wizard of Oz', Dorothy lived in Kansas, USA) where a tornado took away a house, with Dorothy and her dog, Toto. They were tken to Oz. Dorothy was congratulated by the Good Witch of the North for having her house fallen over the Wicked Witch of the East to death. She was given the East Witch's magical silver shoes. The North Witch tole her that the only way to get back to her world is to follow the golden path to ask the Wizard of Oz for her wish. Along the way, she met Agira, Windom and Miclas. Agira wanted a brain, Windom wanted a heart and Miclas wanted courage and not to be a coward. They met the Wizard of Oz, as a large flaming head, in the Emerald City and ask him for their wish. He gave them the quest to defeat the Wicked Witch of the West like Dorothy did to the East Witch, and they have to bring her hat for prove so their wish can be granted. Dorothy and friends had no choice but to do what he said so they can get their wish. The West Witch saw them and knew they're going to defeat her to save Oz. She sent winged monkeys to bring Dorothy to her. There, she tried to take off the silver shoes from Dorothy but only to painfully reflect back. Dorothy was locked into the dungeon and can only be released if she gave away the shoes to the West Witch. Meanwhile, Birdon appeared and attacked the trio and Toto. Agira thought of a way to survive, like he really had a brain. Birdon launched its tremendous beak at Agira, only to miss and splashed into the sea. Birdon got wet and was forced to give up. The swarm of Insectus appeared next. Windom swore to protect the others, like he really had a heart. His armored body was protected from the swarm of Insectus. Cherubim appeared and attacked the group with its Ballistic Exclusive Spit. Seeing the others in danger, Miclas gained courage and quickly pummeled Cherubim into submission and finished it off by charging into it. There the group freed Dorothy and they escaped, only to get caught by the West Witch and her slave-turned-minions, the Alien Godolas. Agira told Dorothy to throw something hard at her, so she throw a bucket filed with water at her, causing the West Witch to melt to death. The Godolas and the winged monkeys were fred from the West Witch's tyranny. The winged monkeys took Dorothy and friends to the Wizard with the West Witch's hat for prove but the Wizard refused to believe. Toto noticed the real 'Wizard' behind the curtain, controlling the hologram of the large flaming head. H explained that he's sort of a fraud and came from the same world as Dorothy's by a hot air balloon. He also explained to the trio that brains, hearts and courage can't just be given to them and they must discover them inside themselves (like in Funky Fables adaptation of 'The Wizard of Oz'). For example, Agira thought of the way to beat Birdon, locate the West Witch's castle and gave Dorothy an idea to hit the West Witch with a bucket of water, causing her to die by getting wet. Windom care for his companions and even cried for her when they found Dorothy, and Miclas gained courage to rescue those who are in danger. After the Wizard's hot air balloon was fully repaired, he and Dorothy were ready to go back to their world. Dorothy realized that she forgot Toto By the time she get down the balloon and found Toto, only to be left behind by the Wizard. who was unable to get the balloon down. Dorothy lost hope to get home. With the West Witch's hat, she summoned the winged monkeys to take her to Japan but they had no such abilities to travel from one world to another. Instead they took her to the one she haven't met: the Good Witch of the South. She told Dorothy that the silver shoes she's still wearing can take her anywhere she wishes to go. Dorothy thought that nobody who knew about the shoes taking her somewhere didn't tell her that was probably so she could stay to somehow save oz from evil like the West Witch. Dorothy and the trio embraced. She takes Toto in her arms, knocks her heels together three times, and wishes to return to her world where she's reunited with her family. Characters # Dorothy # Toto, Dorothy's pet terrier dog # Agira (played the role of the Scarecrow who wished for a brain) # Windom (played the role of the Tin Woodman who wished for a heart) # Miclas (played the role of the Cowardly Lion who wished for courage) # The Witch Quadruplets ## The Good Witch of the North ## The Good Witch of the South ## The Wicked Witch of the East ## The Wicked Witch of the West # The Wizard of Oz # The winged monkeys # Alien Godolas (played the role of the Winkies) # Birdon # Insectus swarm # Cherubim Agira, Windom and Miclas.png|Agira, Windom and Miclas Img01.png|Alien Godola 090113_190601.jpg|Birdon vs Agira (couldn't find better picture of the battle between Birdon and Agira) s.jpg|Insectus vs Windom Insectus-4.jpg|Insectus, male (above) and female (below) Miclas_vs_Cherubim.jpg|Miclas vs Cherubim wizard-of-oz.jpeg|From left to right: Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, Dorothy and Cowardly Lion. Toto's in the big O of the word OZ The Traveling Companion This story is inspired from 'The Fairytaler (1998-2003) episode: The Traveling Companion'. Unlike that episode, the wanderer Ultraman Orb/Gain Kurenai played the role of the spiritual traveling companion who was dead years ago, but Orb remained alive and wasn't dead in this story adaptation. Characters # Ultraman Orb/Gai Kurenai, played as the role of the Traveling Companion # John - After his father dies, John decides to leave home and go out into the world to seek his fortune. Shortly after he pays off the debts of a dead man whom he never met, John is joined on his travels by Gai Kurenai. With the help of his traveling companion, John puts a stop to a series of unjust executions and wins the hand of a princess in marriage. # The Princess # Emmargo (an ancient demon defeated by Ultraman Taro in the Ultra series), played the role of the troll who cast the spell on the princess. Origin_orb.png|Ultraman Orb, as the Traveling Companion Enmargo_1.png|Emmargo, as the troll of The Traveling Companion story Category:Ultraman